


Spun Sugar

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: At the Fair, F/M, Multi, Pre-Bruce Banner/Nick Fury/Natasha Romanov, Pre-Threesome, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a comment_fic prompt: any, any unusual and/or rare pairing, unexpected meeting at a fair and deciding to share giant cotton candy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spun Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> It kind of fits the prompt - they eventually have cotton candy.  
> I hope a rare threesome is acceptable.

The crowd made anonymity easy, not that Bruce needed it - no one knew about the Hulk's alter ego, after all. Natasha was slightly more recognizable, but she was only getting the occasional second glance. Anonymity wasn't possible for their teammates, though. Steve and Thor were strolling down the midway, politely ignoring the herd of people trailing in their wake. It would have been worse if Tony had come along, but he was in the middle of a big project and they hadn't been able to drag him away from it. Clint had begged off, too, and Phil had offered to stay with him - that had probably been Clint's intention all along.

Natasha and Bruce hung around the outside edges of the fairgrounds. There wasn't much to see aside from a few food carts and some bouncy castles for kids, but they were fine with watching the main action from afar. Bruce was carrying a large stuffed Hulk that Natasha had won for him earlier at one of the shooting games. The booth operator had not been happy when Natasha had hit every target before he had even finished his spiel, but he'd gotten over it when a crowd of men had lined up to prove they could do the same.

They weren't the only ones avoiding the press of people. Ahead of them, Bruce saw a tall figure leaning against a shuttered booth, watching the milling crowd. Although he couldn't see the man's face and he wasn't wearing his trademark black leather coat, Bruce recognized Nick Fury. He looked at Natasha, who shrugged and shook her head.

"I didn't know you liked fairs, Nick," Natasha said when they got closer.

"Someone has to keep an eye on them," Fury said, gesturing at Steve and Thor, who were trying to throw ping pong balls into a fishbowl. "Things tend to get out of hand when they go out in public."

Bruce snorted. "I don't disagree with you," he said when Fury looked at him with a raised brow. "But they are grown men."

"Someone's got to carry their goldfish home," Fury replied.

Natasha looked between the two of them. "I'm going to get some cotton candy," she said and gave Bruce a meaningful look. She took off before either man could respond.

"I think that means we're supposed to talk about our...situation," Bruce told Fury. "The cotton candy cart is on the other side of the fair."

"I know," Fury said mildly. "Why don't you start?"

"I know what she asked you." Bruce stopped, unsure how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"I'd assumed that. And you're okay with it?" Fury said before Bruce could come up with anything.

"It was my idea." Fury looked surprised. "There are things she needs that I can't give her. There are risks I won't take."

"So you suggested me?"

"Of the few people she trusts, you're the only one she's attracted to who also happens to be available."

"What about you? Do you trust me?"

That was a hard question, but Bruce had spent a long time thinking about it, and his answer was simple. "I trust you to give her what she needs. I trust you enough to invite you into our bed."

"I see."

Bruce looked away and they watched the crowd together for a while. He tried to spot Natasha, but there were too many people.

"I'm sorry, I should have thought of this sooner. Are you even interested in Natasha in that way?" Bruce asked eventually.

"Attraction isn't the issue, but thanks for asking."

"As her boss-"

"Former boss."

"All right. As her former boss, I'd understand if you weren't comfortable...That you might have reservations?"

"I've thought long and hard about her request, and I've come to terms with my 'reservations'. I've also thought long and hard about you."

"Me?" Bruce blinked in surprise.

"Are you telling me you won't be around when Natasha and I are fucking?"

Bruce grimaced at the crude word. He glanced over at the other man and found Fury watching him closely. A test?

"Maybe not every time, but yes, Natasha would like me to be there. Are you worried I'll be jealous?"

"I trust you to know what you can handle. Knowing that you encouraged Natasha to come to me does ease my mind, though."

"So if you trust that I won't let the Other Guy out in a jealous rage..."

"All three of us in a bed together, and I'm not going to consider what you and I might get up to with each other?" Fury looked him up and down, and Bruce felt his cheeks heat up. "It didn't occur to you?"

"No, I- I was thinking about Natasha." It looked like he had more thinking to do. "I'm not opposed to the idea," he added with a small smile.

"Don't do this if it's only for Natasha. There are two of you in the relationship."

"Three," Bruce corrected absently. "I mean, if you agree. And I find it's better to give Natasha what she wants, if I can."

The sharp look Fury threw at him said more than any words he might use.

"Not because I'm afraid of her," Bruce said hastily. "She rarely asks for anything, so when she does..." He shrugged. "Giving her what she wants makes her happy. Making her happy makes me happy."

"All right."

"Please, don't let my lack of imagination keep you from saying yes to Natasha. We can work things out between the two of us as we go."

Fury nodded. "It may not be that simple, though."

Bruce reached out and put a hand on Fury's arm. "I meant it when I said I wasn't opposed to the idea. You're very attractive. I just didn't realize you might find _me_ attractive."

"Natasha made it clear you two are a package deal, no matter who is doing what to whom. If I'm going to be a part of that, I need be with both of you." He held up his hand when Bruce tried to say something. "I don't want to feel like it's just me with Natasha while you're off to the side waiting for her to come back to you. I need all three of us to be in it together. That's the only way this will work for me."

"Okay," Bruce said. He'd envisioned the whole thing working out the way Fury had described - clearly delineated 'Bruce and Natasha' time versus 'Natasha and Fury' time. He thought he'd prefer it to work the way Fury wanted it to.

"Hey fellas, whatcha talking about?" Natasha said from behind them. Bruce whirled to face her - he'd finally stopped shouting when she did that, but he was still surprised every time (which was probably why she kept doing it). Fury merely turned to look at her and nodded in approval.

"Just clarifying some details about our proposed arrangement," Fury said.

"Sounds like we're ready for a serious discussion. We should schedule a meeting," Natasha said. She pulled a large tuft of cotton candy from the huge ball of fluff she was holding and offered it to Bruce. He took it and tried to cram it into his mouth without getting it all over his face, but he failed. Natasha smirked at him and leaned in to lick the shred of candy stuck on the corner of his mouth. She kissed him after, her lips slightly sticky and sweet from the treat.

She offered Fury a slightly smaller portion of the cotton candy, and he took it with a grin. "Will I get the same treatment as him?" he asked.

"I don't think we're there yet, do you?" she replied with a slight shake of her head. "At least, not in public."

"I guess not," Fury said and ate the candy without any of it getting stuck in his mustache or goatee.

"C'mon," Natasha said, "let's take a walk."

They strolled through the fair, the sun warm on their faces; Natasha doling out bits of cotton candy to both of them and Bruce lugging his stuffed Hulk.


End file.
